


I Wanna Hold Your Disembodied Hand

by CBlue



Category: We Are In Fics Universe (WAIFU)
Genre: Except it's all Coran, F/M, Gratuitous Hand Holding, Halloween, Hickies, Long Awkward Silences, Monster Prom Mentions and References, Multi, Tyler is a poo, Werewolves as a Kink, Zombie levels of body horror?? like talking about exposed brains and popping ribs, hocus pocus references, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: While Doctor Peej was working in the lab late one night, she beheld a most heinous sight. All of her friends invaded her place, and started to run and give her chase. To Peej's own surprise, her monster began to rise. It started to move and started to thrash, and suddenly....





	I Wanna Hold Your Disembodied Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts), [Barktooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barktooth/gifts), [Bonymaloney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/gifts), [and to Nick who never reads my stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+to+Nick+who+never+reads+my+stuff).



> THIS IS HALLOWEEN (HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEEN)

The midnight hour was at hand as the full moon rose into the sky. Doctor Peej's monstrous appetite for success consumed her as the hours grew darker. Closer and closer to the Witching Hour that little clock hand moved. Closer and closer to her goal she crawled with graceful fingers. The body that lay on the cool steel slab looked up at her emotionlessly. The dark pools of its eyes couldn't even cry out for her to stop her experiment.

Peej laughed as the thunder boomed, beckoning her to finish. She hurried with her work as the rain beat a heavy rhythm against her roof, pacing her work. Cackling like a mad woman scorned, Peej rushed to the pulley. The chains bit into her hands as she pulled with all her body weight. The slab slowly rose, inches at a time. The rain heavily poured in through the opening. Her wide, red eyes reflected the lightning strike, illuminating her wicked design. Soon... soon she would show them all. Despite Tyler's joke of 128 abs, Peej will have made the army of perfect men. Perfect, mustachioed men.

As the water began to flood her floor, soaking her boots, lighting finally struck the large prods. Electricity sparked her creature to life. The laughter of madness roared the room to life as the body on the slab began to shake. "It's working!" Peej shouted.

Pounding on the door interrupted Peej's concentration. She almost lost hold of the heavy chains, but her Wonder Woman work out had been doing wonders for her upper arm body strength. "What?!" She barked to the door. "I'm busy!"

"PJ!" A loud, boisterous voice boomed from the other side of the door. "We're gonna be late for the party!"

Peej internally cursed. "Give me a minute!" She turned her gaze back upwards as she watched the beacons light up with electricity, filling her meters with natural power. She grinned maniacally.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE, YA POO!" Another voice barked from the other side, banging on the door. So loud was the banging, that Peej ignored it in favor of crafting her monster. She was almost there. Almost finished.

Louder came the banging. Louder came the thunder. She couldn't hear her friends over her own laughter and shouts. Almost! Life in her hands and she was almost there! The rain water soaked the floor, damaging some long forgotten equipment in the corner of the room. With a thunderous boom that split the sound of the storm outside, the door burst open. Peej's friends poured into the room like the rainwater from outside. Peej watched with wide eyed horror as Pali, Nick, Tyler, Cee, and Tom spilled into the room, disturbing her plans.

"What are you doing?" Her hands groped at the chains to keep her creature uplifted. "This is dangerous!"

Cee huffed a laugh. "Our evening is in danger." She said jokingly before frowning and examining the room. "Actually, this whole place is a health hazard."

"My boots are soaked." Tom frowned, lifting his boot and shaking his foot off. It only splattered water across the room before more rain water drenched the room, soaking his foot again.

Peej's eyes widened as thunder cracked in her ears. "No, wait!"

All at once, thunder struck. It missed the roof. It missed the prods. Down into the structure of the house. It touched the glass floor coated with water, and spread it's electric tendrils across all of Peej's friends. Peej's own insulated boots protected her, even as she screamed. Pushing herself away from the damaging lighting brushes, Peej clenched her eyes shut as the horrifying sounds of her friends' screams became the new music of the night.

When the brightness had faded, and the noise had stopped ringing in her ears, Peej slowly blinked open her eyes. Her eyes cast upon the room as she carefully took in the scene before her. The chains loosened from her grip, releasing the slab as it crashed and clattered to her floor. Her friends... her poor friends... Gone were the casual crew of costumed doofuses. Now, all laying flat to the floor as they groped for some grip on this new reality, various eyes of different colors blinked back at Peej.

Houndish eyes that once belonged to Tom looked frantically around the room. His tail wagged nervously as he skittered to his feet. "What happened? What...what..?" His eyes finally landed back to Peej.

Peej gaped, words unable to come out. She jerked to face where she knew Pali once stood before the blast of lightning. "Pali...?" She asked carefully.

The stumbling figure cradled her head as she kept her eyes clenched shut. "Those flashes got me seize, I think..." When she removed her hand, Peej could see the carefully exposed brain that practically pulsed where it sat perched inside Pali's skull. Pali's single eye, as the other seemed only a socket, looked to Peej questioningly. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Oh, shit. Am I pale?"

"No, you're green." Nick said with some mixture of awe and shock. He looked to his own hands, investigating just as Peej's own eyes did. Gone were the traditional piano fingers, and now were several mismatched fingers stitched together to form one whole corpse.

"So are you." Tyler slithered. "You both are. Did the lighting hurt your tummies?" His forked tongue slipped the words out from between his teeth. His own eyes widened. "Fuck. I'm a devil boy again like in that last Pali fic."

Cee gaped at her friends before meeting Peej's eyes. Peej nearly cried in relief when familiar eyes looked back at her. "What just happened?" Cee whispered, moving slowly to check on Tom.

Peej shook her head. "The floor.." Peej started, "I was wearing insulated boots. The lighting...after it charged my monster, it must have done something to you guys."

Raising an eyebrow and helping a still stumbling Pali, Nick queried. "So...It carried through your..what?"

"My monster." Peej answered again. "I told you I was working on something."

"You didn't say it was a fucking zomb-o, now did you?" Tyler hissed again, crossing his blood red arms.

Peej glared at him, stalking closer. "He is not a zombie!" She turned sharply on her heel to check on her creature. "He's life!" She exclaimed with a twisted passion that matched her smirk.

Cee's eyes widened as she helped Tom straighten to his feet. He moved quickly to help Nick get Pali seated. "So now we're...what exactly?" Tom asked almost helplessly when Pali was seated.  
  
"I guess we're monsters too?" Pali removed her hand that had touched her _own brain_. "How the hell is that even possible?"

"Maybe it sort of...picked up something from the creature and transferred it?" Cee suggested.

Tyler moved closer to the group, eyeing Cee carefully. "And why aren't you a monster too?" He gasped in mock shock. "You were already the devil all along."

Cee huffed, smacking at Tyler's arm. "No, stupid!" She rolled her hazel eyes. "What's important is that we get changed back."

Peej's wrecked sob broke the pondering temperament of the room. Concerned eyes turned to her as her friends carefully made their way over to the mad scientist. "My creature! My beautiful life!"

The wreckage of the slab lay scattered underneath the separated remains of what once was a gorgeous mustached man. Peej cradled his head in her lap. "All of that time...and effort.." She sniffled for a moment before her eyes glazed over with a chilled ember anger. "I was successful though, wasn't I?"

Tom's hair stood on the back of his neck as he stood defensively in front of Cee. She might have swooned, but now was not the time for romantic intent. "What do you mean?" Tom's voice quivered.

"I created all of you." Peej smiled wickedly. "I made all of you into...these!" She gestured with one bloody hand as the other cradled the motionless body still. "I did it."

"I don't want to be a zombie!" Pali cried out. "How the hell is this supposed to be better when I'm still seizy?"

Nick hummed thoughtfully. "Well, your brain is exposed so that might account for it."

Turning sharply to Nick, Pali huffed. "That's not the point, Nicholas! I just wanted some fucking chocolate and now I'm missing an eye!"

"Hell of a Halloween night." Tyler snickered. 

Before Pali's fiery gaze could turn on to Tyler like a light house of anger, Cee intervened. "Maybe the yelling isn't helping?" She turned back to Peej. "PJ, how do we reverse the process?"

Peej frowned in thought. "I don't know. How do you reverse lightning?"

"You turn off the light!" Tom smiled, contributing with a chirp tone.

Cee sighed affectionately. "No, honey..."

Nick made to coo teasingly, but Pali jabbed a sharp elbow into his side. It caused one of Nick's exposed ribs to pop for a moment. He merely made a noncommittal hum of interest before placing the bone back into place. Pali grimaced in disgust.

Groaning, Tyler moved to sit on the still wet floor before he realized he didn't want to soak his pants. He sighed heavily before resting against the wall. "So what the hell do we do? Be monster turds for the rest of time?"

"No.." Peej began, "I mean...If I could reverse the current.." She gently placed down her mustachioed man, moving to stand. "If I reversed the current, then I could send your ghoulish charges back up into my creation and give him life!" She exclaimed. "Two birds and all of that." Peej's peppy demeanor was met with curious and unenthused looks. She frowned for a moment. "What? I'm an opportunist."

"As long as we can get back to normal, I'll be fine." Pali said for a moment. "Being a zombie might be cool in a fan fiction, but here in the real world? It sucks." She huffed heatedly.

Nodding, Peej grinned. "I can make it work. It'll just take time." She frowned, looking up to the now closed sun roof. "...hopefully before the Witching Hour has passed."

"That's in two hours!" Tom cried, yanking at his fur. "I don't want to be furry forever!"

"Cee wouldn't mind-" Tyler's lewd comment was cut off by a sharp glare from Cee herself. Her glare was outlined by her flushed cheeks. "...maybe we can kill time? I am not staying locked up in here when I could be scaring people out there."

Nick nodded in agreement before Pali shook her head. "What? No!" She gasped. "We can't go out scaring people and risk them finding out we're _actually_ monsters." She stood straight, seemingly used to her expose brain now. "Besides, you were going to stay locked up playing Monster Prom all night until we dragged you out."

"Yeah, and I could have been dating Valerie instead of dealing with this shit!" Tyler said more nonchalantly than his words seemed to convey. "But here we are."

"Here we are..." Cee muttered, shaking her head.

Peej smiled ruefully. "Well, make the most out of the night. It'll be an hour....or two."

Nick frowned, moving to stand beside Pali. "It'll have to be closer to the hour, or else you won't make it." He said carefully.

She sighed, nodding. "I know." Peej smiled reassuringly. "I can do it. Promise."

Seemingly all in agreement, whether reluctant or not, the group minus Peej slowly stalked out of the threatening lab. Wandering for a few minutes, the group finally meandered to a loud corner where people of all types dressed in various costumes poured into a large house. Cee chuckled.

"This is like that rich person house in Hocus Pocus." She said with a small smile.

Smiling shyly, Tom reached for Cee's hand. "I love Hocus Pocus."

"EW! You're in _public_ , Cee!" Tyler teased loudly. "Hand holding isn't safe for work."

Tom's flush burned his fur a crimson red as he detached his hand quickly from Cee's own. Her head turned almost demonically towards Tyler, who only snickered, sticking his forked tongue out.

Pali rolled her eyes fondly at the two, taking Nick's hand in her own. Nick swung their unliving hands gently as they walked at a slower pace then the rest of the loud, teasing group. Even being undead didn't put too much of a damper on the evening, if Pali was being honest. It wasn't even the weirdest thing that could possibly happen. Sure, she had thought PJ was more of a _doctor_ doctor, but a mad scientist friend who could talk Coran-fiction with her was pretty awesome too.

The cool evening air was almost unnatural against Pali's even colder skin. She could hardly feel the warmth radiating from Nick's palm in her own. As the banter of the three adults in front of them faded, Nick leaned gently towards Pali, kissing her cheek softly. He smiled kindly at her. "Even if we get stuck like this, I'd still give my unbeating heart to you."

"Oh, Nicholas." Pali said softly, leaning towards Nick's gradually radiating warmth. "I would too."

" _Oh, Nicholas_." Tyler mocked, falling back into pace with the two. "I'd give all my limbs to you!"

Cee rolled her eyes, matching pace on the other side of the couple. "I think it's sweet."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, but you're also into werewolves, Cee."

Not rising to the challenge, Cee increased her pace to match back with Tom's. When Cee was out of ear shot, Nick turned carefully to the two of them. "What do you think she is?"

Pali blinked for a moment. "Cee? Maybe she's a ghost?"

Shaking his head, Tyler's demeanor straightened into something more serious. "No, I don't think so. Unless she's got special ghosty rules." He hummed in thought. "Maybe she actually is the devil."

"That's not funny, Tyler." Pali reprimanded. "At least we all know what to prepare for. She's probably scared of losing control and not knowing what to do." She gestured to Cee who stood close to Tom as they whispered softly to one another.

Conceding both of their points, Nick was silent for a moment. "I think we need to play it by ear." He said earnestly. "We all seem to be in control right now, so..." He shrugged. "Enjoy the night?"

Pali and Tyler both nodded in agreement, moving forward with their already stated plans as they crashed the party at the big rich house from Hocus Pocus.

"Maybe she's a witch." Tyler said thirty minutes later as he leaned against the wall talking to Pali. Nick had left to use the little zombie boy's restroom, and Tom and Cee were currently doing...some sort of dance all over the floor. Maybe it was some werewolf courting ritual. Cee seemed to know way too much about that shit.

"She's not a witch." Pali waved it off. "She's always been Cee and it won't matter what she is now when we're all back to what we were." She said matter-of-factly.

Tyler clicked his tongue, taking another sip of his drink. "You'll regret it when I was right and you were wrong."

Rolling her eyes, Pali moved away to find Nick and drag him to the dance floor.

After an hour passed, the gang decided that party crashing could no longer keep their nerves calm or their minds distracted. Anxiety from the upcoming Witching Hour had half the group wanting to turn back to head to PJ's.

"But the full moon is out and so inviting." Tom argued. "And we have another thirty minutes to spare, right?" He grinned with sharp teeth.

Cee sighed, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Tom...I think we should head back."

Resigning to the majority rule, Tom's shoulders drooped. Nick frowned in thought. "Why do you think it is Tom seems to be acting more like..."

"A werewolf?" Tyler supplied. "That's just Tom. Cee has a type."

Pali snickered a laugh, but tried to cover it by ducking her face away. She cleared her throat, taking Nick's hand again as they lead the way back to PJ's foreboding lab. The cool metal and slick surfaces weren't inviting, but they promised a return to their normal life. That was something Pali could handle. Doctor's offices of any kind were all the same. Kind of. Cee nodded in agreement when Pali voiced this, but Tyler shook his head with a speechless expression.

Peej's maniacal grin greeted them as she beckoned them further into the lab with frantically waving arms. "It's done! I can do it!"

Around Peej lay several of bodies, all of which looked exactly like her mustachioed creation. "It took me months to accumulate Coran looking parts. The harvesting was ass." She shook her head. "But I should have enough bodies for each of you." She gestured to the matching slabs beside each table.

Pali gaped. "You have Coran-ensteins?" Her eyes widened with an excited awe. "They're amazing!" Pali reached out to one body slowly before Peej smacked her hand away.

"Hands off the merchandise." Peej teased. "Now, onto those slabs. We're gonna raise the roof off this place!" She raised her hands as another heinous thunder cracked. She smirked to her companions. "And by roof, I mean you guys."

Carefully, cautiously, and a little afraid, each and every one of them slowly climbed atop of the cool, steel slabs. It wasn't inviting or comforting. In fact, Pali felt downright terrified of being lifted into a thunderstorm so she could be reverted back to normal.

Just when everyone had laid themselves comfortably onto the slabs, another unfamiliar voice cackled. It wasn't maniacal. This voice was a truly chilling cackle that left ice in Pali's unmoving veins. Lifting her head slowly, she could see all of her friends look to the all too familiar figure.

"Cee?" Pali asked breathlessly.

Tyler shouted. " _What the fuck?!_ " 

Various degrees of shock and fear were expressed by the rest of the gang, but none quite as verbal as the first two. Peej seemed the most shocked, though. Her silent gaping expressed more than any of the others' exclamations. "What are you doing." She asked breathlessly, moving closer to where Cee had stood by the pulley.

"You were so close." Cee laughed, but her voice sounded unnatural. Doubling with its laughter, Cee grinned. "Goblin." She supplied. "Goblins like mischief."

Peej ran to fight Cee for the controls, but it was too late. Instead of lifting her friends to reverse the process, Cee pulled the opposite chain with one good yank. Suddenly, the Coran look alikes soared into the air with a jerk. The booming storm clapped as if pleased by the scene as orange haired gorgeous men rained into the sky. Bleeding lighting, the storm itself kissed the mustached men to life. Her friend's looked on in wide eyed fear as instead of draining them of their humanity, it seemed to double their monstrosity. Their fangs sharpened and their bodies rotted into nothing more than exactly what they were. Monsters. The Corans cried to life with startled shouts. Peej cackled with a bittersweet glee as Cee truly rained her with men. The slabs came down like chariots from the heavens and Peej rushed to them. Her mustachioed men all slowly rose as Peej's friends slowly shook their heads.

"A fucking goblin." Tyler hissed. "I knew it." His pointed tail swished back and forth.

Tom looked to Cee helplessly. "Why would you do this? I thought we-"

_"Woah, woah. Wait." Pali interrupted Cee's story. "Why make yourself the bad guy?"_

_Cee blinked in surprise at being interrupted. "Well, every story needs a villain, right?" She said carefully. "Besides...I guess...well..If it was gonna be one of us, I guess I seem like I'm the one who'd probably-"_

_"Turn us into fucking monsters?" Tyler huffed, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you thought we'd like this shitty story of **you** being the villain. As if that was possible."_

_Tom chuckled. "Yeah, honestly. We're all a bit of monsters, aren't we?" He leaned closely, kissing her cheek gently._

_Snorting a gentle laugh, Nick nodded. "Yeah. I like us all being monsters better."_

_Peej beamed. "Yeah! You should have made us all monsters!"_

_Looking to her friends curiously, she stuttered in her movements. "You'd...all be monsters with me?"_

_"Duh." Tyler smirked. "We turned **you** into the monster."_

_Smiling shyly and ducking her head to hide it, Cee nodded slowly. "Okay, well...let's start over then."_

_"ANOTHER ONE?" Tyler groaned._

_Pali jabbed him with her elbow. "Shut up. I think we'll like this one."_

_Cee smiled at her friends. The encouraging smiles despite their teasing, or maybe in the face of it, carried the corners of her lips into a full blown smile. Taking a deep breath, with renewed spirit, Cee began another story. A better story._

"Once, there was a small monster, who finally met other monsters like her..."


End file.
